


His fur

by fujoshi101



Category: Over the Hedge (2006)
Genre: Furry, Gay, Love, M/M, Yaoi, rerne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi101/pseuds/fujoshi101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verne is feeling weird around RJ. He has a feeling he knows what it is though... RERNE! raccoonXturtle boyXboy. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His fur

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was watching the "behind the hedge" documentary when they were talking about their fur. About the course roughness of RJ's. it made me think about how that may feel for Verne. So I made this. Enjoy! P.s. this is set not long after the movie. Because verne's gonna learn how to heist. But they are a couple.

Verne woke up to a rough but soft feel of fur shake him awake.  
"Verne... wake up." A soft, whispering voice he immediately recognized as RJ's called to him.  
"I'm awake. What is it?"  
"Want me to show you how to heist?" Verne looked at RJ, then looking around. He noticed the others were asleep.  
"What about the others?"  
"Let them sleep." RJ pecked the turtle's cheek.  
Verne blushed, "Okay." 

RJ helped Verne up. Verne felt his course fur and shivered. they walked out of the log, yawning. Verne looked up at the moon, noticing it hasn't gone over the horizon yet.  
"Why are we out so late?"  
"I never told them this, but at this time of night, human teenagers leave a lot of food out in the street."  
"Really? What makes it change at morning?"  
"The cleanup group comes around by sunrise."  
"Wow." 

They walked out of the hedge, toward the road. Glady's house did get rebuilt, but Gladys was fired. Her depeltor turbo, token by police. RJ grabbed Verne's hand gracefully. Again, Verne felt his fur. He couldn't understand why his fur felt so good, yet so rough.  
"Come on." The turtle got dragged in the crack between the house and fence. When they got there, RJ didn't let go of the turtle's hand. 

Verne was looking at his feet in embarrassment. Why was his fur contrasting to him? Why did it feel good AND tough? It was like grass that felt like bristles.  
"What are you thinking about, Verney?" Said name blushed.  
"Nothing."  
RJ chuckled, "Oh really? Then look up " RJ made a flourish of putting his left hand under Verne's chin and his right arm around the turtle. It was like he knew what Verne was thinking. Then he lifted Verne's face. Verne gasped.

The road was filled with cigarettes, bottles, food and... clothes? It was crazy. Verne had his mouth agape, he only seen so much stuff in one place when the log was full. One of the houses was booming music. The suburbs became relaxed after Gladys. He heard RJ chuckle, making Verne remember the others touch.  
"Can you believe humans waste this much stuff?" RJ asked.  
"N-no! Why haven't you told the others this?"  
"Because Vintson wouldn't want half-eaten stuff." RJ began. He noticed the sudden expression of horrible remembrance on Verne, "and I wanted to show you first." He ended it with a kiss.

Verne moaned. His fur felt like it was all over Verne. It was overwhelming. Verne felt like a bubbled up can. He forgot everything and kissed back, wrapping his arms around RJ's neck so he could feel his fur more.

RJ has noticed Verne. He could feel the other jump at his touch. He noticed the tint of red when his fur brushed Verne. RJ quickly realized what was wrong with his love. He smirked, breaking the kiss and leaning close to Verne.  
"Are you loving my fur, Verney?" RJ whispered, brushing his furry paw down Verne's neck.  
Verne gasped, "N-n-no."  
"Mm-hm. Sure you're not." RJ laughed.  
"I-i'm not! Let's just go through this stuff." With that, Verne went into one of the forgotten bags. RJ shook his head, smiling. He walked by the turtle and savaged into a purse with a purple lining.   
"So, how was it? You know, living in a forest?"  
"What do you mean? We're still living in one."  
RJ chuckled, "No. I mean before this Suburbs was here."  
"Oh, " Verne gave a laugh, "It was fine. I mean, we wasn't threatened with weed hackers or anything."  
"Ah. I see." RJ looked down at the contents he found. A travel brush, lip gloss, glasses, and. . .a bag of kale? RJ grimaced.  
Verne saw the expression the raccoon made. Following his sight, he saw the kale. Verne laughed.  
"What?" RJ huffed, "How could anybody eat this crap?"  
"Here's the question, WHY do they eat it?"  
RJ threw the bag as far as he could, "It's another thing humans use to get rid of guilt."   
Verne raised an eyebrow, "Really? Wow."   
"Yah. What did you get?" RJ smirked, leaning close to the turtle, brushing up against Verne as he looked.   
"Oh! You found a battery for the camera!"  
"If I knew THAT'S what it was, I would have threw it out." Verne huffed.  
"Oh come on. Everyone loves that camera."

They continued around for an hour, finding things. They were talking and laughing. RJ kept teasing poor Verne by rubbing a furry arm on him.   
"Then, one time Hammy thought a spider was a blueberry." Verne laughed, "He put it in his mouth, then screamed about it moving."  
RJ had tears in his eyes from laughing, "Then what?"  
"Let's just say, he spent the rest of the week apologizing to it." RJ suddenly stopped laughing. He jerked his head toward one of the houses, the loudest house.   
"The door is opening. RUN!" RJ grabbed Verne and their stolen bags, running to the hedge. They jumped through. RJ panted, looking out. He saw two human teenagers making-out. Then they searched for their stuff, surprised when they were nowhere to be found. He screamed about his homework and she screamed about "tampons" whatever that was.

Verne sat down, rubbing his head. Why did he agree to this? He jumped at a familiar feeling. He quickly remembered why he agreed.  
"What's wrong?" RJ asked, paw on Verne's shoulder.  
"Nothing. Just a headache."  
"Well, at least we scored this stuff." RJ cheered. He pulled out a can of Spuddies. He took out a chip and bit it. Verne stared. He was curious as to why this animals fur suddenly intrigued him. It was probably because before, he was always cross around RJ. Now he got the chance to notice him.  
"You want some?" RJ asked, mistaking Verne's stare as want.  
Verne shook out of thought, "S-sure." He reached and got a chip. Verne sniffed it cautiously.  
"It's not going to bite you." RJ laughed.  
Verne wrinkled up his nose, "Haha." RJ smirked, watching Verne take a bite.   
"Mmm. This is actually good!" Verne said, taking another bite.  
"Told you. Why do you think Vintson wanted it so bad?"  
The turtle stared at the raccoon, then looking down, "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot." RJ yawned.  
"If you were alone, how did you know that bear? Like, what was he to you?"  
RJ looked at Verne, who looked at RJ, "Well. It's a long story."  
"We have time." Verne placed his hand on RJ's, shivering slightly at the fur.  
RJ chuckled, "Well, lets just say that one day, I was on the top of a truck. Then the driver suddenly started swerving, knocking me off. I got thrown on a ledge of a cave, then passed out." RJ checked with Verne, who was listening. It was too serious, so he effectively brushed his fur on Verne again. Verne squeaked silently.  
"Cute." RJ laughed, "anyway, I woke up by a bear. I screamed, he woke up. I was confused, could hardly understand. He said he was going to eat me, but thought it wouldn't be fun. He told me I owed him. Then I promised to give him half my scavanged food a month for life. It was the only deal he took."  
"Is that why you've gone hungry before?" Verne asked, remembering what RJ told him once.  
"Yah. And that's how it happened."

Verne nodded, understanding. RJ looked at the turtle then smirked. Verne screamed as he felt himself get pushed on the ground. Then he noticed the raccoon above him.  
"RJ.."  
"You're being too serious. Now it's my turn to know, why do you react when I touch you?" To emphasize his question, he cupped Verne's cheek. Verne gasped, blushing.  
"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about!"  
RJ raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do you seriously think I don't see you?"  
"I-I..!" Verne sighed, "Fine. You see, I don't know why, but whenever I feel your fur, it's like a bolt of energy. Like, like--!"  
"A sugar rush?" RJ smirked.  
"I don't know. I never had one."  
RJ looked confused, then realization hit, "oh yah, you hated me then."  
"I didn't 'hate' you."  
"Yes you did. Trust me, that was true."  
Verne felt bad, forgetting about the fur, Verne wrapped his arms around RJ. When he realized he was pressed up to his furry friend, he tried to break the embrace. But that wasn't an option to RJ, he hugged Verne back and kept him there, sly smirk on his face.  
"R-RJ... you can let go. AH!" Verne screamed, feeling his body enveloped by the other's warm, furry body. It felt like hugging a huge bumble bee. 

Verne blushed furiously, gripping RJ for support.  
"Ah! RJ!" RJ stopped hugging, but didn't let go.  
"Yes?"  
"I-I Don't know.." Verne had embarrassed tears in his eyes. RJ chuckled, kissing Verne deeply. Verne moaned.   
It was official to RJ that he was addicted to this turtle.   
It was official to Verne that he needed to get used to this. And, of course, to change his shell.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: oh mah gawd. -Face palm- I seriously did NOT meant for anything but fluff. But I guess it led to that since it was about RJ's fur. I don't think the franchise is ready for rated M. So I stopped it here. Once I know the world is ready, I'll add one. How did I do? I was trying to add some dialogue, so that's why it wasn't just fur. When I was finishing, my brain was so fantastical that it reminded me of what Verne said about 'changing his shell'. So I wrote it' XD anyways. Like, comment. And support Rerne!


End file.
